The Dominion Jewel
by bookworm.amm
Summary: This is the story of Miache when she stole the Dominion Jewel from the Gallan King. The idea is from The Lioness Rampant when Coram told the Lioness Miache's story. This is my version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the idea, I did write it. it is based on TP book the Lioness Rampant

All of you who have read the Lioness Rampant, know of Miache.  
This is her story.

I was waiting for my partner to find a wealthy and stupid bag, (money person) to bring in my direction. I noticed that there was two men that looked like they weren't from around here. Most people around here have dark skin, but both of them had blond hair and strangely pale bleached looking skin (like me). They looked uncomfortable in the dockside market. I grinned and slid nonchalantly over, all innocent like. All the sudden one said something and they both looked at me. I stopped and suddenly there was this net, smothering me. I was lifted into the air but I couldn't see what was holding me up. One of the men said something and I blacked out.

I couldn't hear anything. I cracked open an eyelid. Suddenly there was a load of whispers. it sounded like the wind after a thunderstorm. it was a load of women sitting on benches surrounding a room. Someone clapped three times, loudly.  
I immediately held my hands over my ears and groaned. my head felt like it was going to split in half. A woman told someone else, a servant i guessed, to go fetch someone. I missed his name. I closed my eyes again, starting another flurry of whispers. Most of the women came and surrounded me, almost making me choke on the smell of all the scented oils they were wearing. I opened my eyes as the huge door in the corner of the room opened. A man in discrete, but well made clothes. I as a thief would be able to tell that this man had money, but most others probably wouldn't be able to tell.

He walked over quickly, barely sparing a glance for the women who were simpering over him. I could tell by the way he walked and held his head that this was a man that usually got his way. When he reached me he looked down disdainfully and ordered, "Stand up, don't just lie there on the floor. Why were you going to steal from my men." I was shocked. I was one of the best thieves in the business ( at least in Carthak) How had he known what i was going to do? "One of the them was a mind reader." He said, answering my question without me even needing to ask. I have been watching you and I need you to do something for me.

As I slowly stood up, I silently wondered how he planned on forcing me to comply. I figured he needed me to get revenge on some other important politician without getting in trouble himself. I asked in a fake trembling voice, looking at the floor, " Why would one so great as you, nobility need me?" He laughed shortly, " you do that well, you know. I need you to do a little job for me. you will be paid handsomely. All you need to do is steal one small jewel." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Or die" He ended, as though I had asked about the weather. I looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. "Good." He said.

If you want more review. if you don't review. this is my first time writing just so you know.

-Bookworm


	2. New Room

**Disclaimer- I am not Tamora Peirce, and I never will be, and I don't own the characters she created **

**although I would REALLY REALLY like too... bah, o well.**

Chapter 2

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me through the twittering women, and started down a hallway. I wriggled out of his grip and asked him "If I'm gonna be working for you, what can I call you?"

"You MAY call me Giamo. It was my Great-great-grandfathers name." He replied shortly. He was walking very quickly, and I was having a hard time keeping up, because I had to take two steps for every stride of his. I noticed that we were going downwards...

"Where are you taking me?" I asked suspiciously.

"To your new quarters. Stop asking impertinent questions, just follow me."

"Ok" i muttered under my breath, already annoyed with how this whole venture was going. We turned a sharp corner and I whacked my head on a candle holder. Giamo didn't even turn around. A guard opened a door to the right. Giamo swept in and I followed him closely, half trying not to step on his trailing robe but hardly able to help myself, until he stopped. I was looking at the golden thread in the hem of his robe and wondering how if I could somehow remove it without having to carry the whole stinking thing along with me when I almost ran into him. Stumbling slightly, I looked up into Giamo's eyes, grinning. "Can I help you?" I asked trying to get under this cove's skin. Apparently it was working.

"Would you PLEASE refrain yourself from stepping on my robe?"

"I shall try your highness... "I said, mock looking down in humility... . He scowled at me and said (in a snobbish voice) "This is were you shall stay put until I send for you. Understand?" He left before I could respond. I stuck my tongue out at his back. The door slammed closed and instead of feeling like a guest, I now felt like a prisoner... Great. Just great.

**(A/N I could be evil and leave a cliff hanger, but i have been told that is annoying as well as writing short chapters so...)**

I sat down dejectedly on the one bed and looked around my new temporary "home". It was actually pretty nice, with red curtains over pictures of windows( he apparently didn't trust me with real ones), a large bed and a desk with a pot of ink and paper. There was also a second door,which I immediately got up to explore. It was just a normal bathroom(although it looked _Very _nice to me.) I bent over to look under the bed, but I moved too quickly and felt dizzy. My hand went to my head and when I looked down it came away red and sticky. Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I washed my head and my hands off in the metal tub in the corner of the room which was filled with slightly cooled down warm water. I raised my eyebrows. He knew I would take the job, do what he said, AND had the gall to prepare the room ahead of time. That was slightly annoying. I relieved myself in the very convenient bathroom, and crawled under the covers. As soon as my aching head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up and for a moment was confused. Where was I? What is this room and why am I in it? I tried to lift my head off the pillow but immediately put it back down when the pillow came up along with my head. It seemed that my head had started bleeding again, and now my head was crusted to the pillowcase. Disgusting. Trying to remember how the heck I had gotten to where I was glued to my own pillowcase, I also remembered everything that had happened yesterday. I had no way of telling the time so I just sat on my extraordinarily wonderful bed and thought about what I would have to do for Giamo.

I immediately dismissed the idea of the "jewel" being something normal. I had guessed that it was for revenge or personal gain. Giamo looked like he had plenty of money, so for him, some ordinary jewel like I was used to stealing wouldn't be worth this much hassle. I shrugged, pushing thoughts of my upcomming job to the back of my mind and with that, realized that I was ravenous. I hadn't eaten the day before I saw the men with the blond hair, and hadn't eaten since. I got up and banged on the door. I yelled as loudly as I could,(which could be pretty loud when I wanted it to be)" Hey Giamo! I need food! Get your sorry butt down here before I break some of this lovely furnature!" Unfortunately, my body didn't agree with this display of agression in my weakened state, and I promptly sat on my bed again. The door opened a minute later, and a maid put a tray on the bed next to me. Without even a glance at me, she quickly left the room. Normally, this would have bugged me, but at the moment, I didn't really care I was so hungry. After finishing all the food and drinking the water in the clay mug, I decided to check out the desk in the corner of the room. I searched it thoroughly and found nothing that I could use, besides your everyday writing things. I walked around in circles for a few more minutes until, bored to death, I crawled back into the bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Sorry it's so close together, my computer is giving me issues... I'm working on the technical details overhere, but hopefully it'll be fixed soon! Happy Holidays everyone!**

**(Please review again... Reviews make me very happy! ;)**

**Bookworm**


End file.
